


Of Mazes and Maps

by Evekle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied relationships in the later half, Kicking Canon in the nose, M/M, Maze Runner AU, Might be slightly OOC, Name Changes, Pining, Relationships play a minor role but they're there, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, perspective swaps, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Maze Runner AU, this oneshot follows the events of the first book as well the prequel the Fever Code. Some parts of canon has been changed for less angst. Follows the POV of James and Keith. Written for day 7 of Jeith week on tumblr!





	Of Mazes and Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Name Swaps, since that's a thing that happens:  
> Atlas=Keith  
> Philip=James  
> Houdini=Lance  
> Noah=Shiro  
> Emeril=Hunk 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy the story.

James remembers the soldiers barging into the door, ripping him from his parent’s grasp. A train. Something about the Flare, about being immune. Thing is, all he really can think of as clear as day is the boy who sat beside him in the train ride to the WICKED compound. Black hair and bright purple grey eyes.

“I’m James. Nice to meet you,” he had extended his hand, watching the other boy look up with a grin.

“Keith.”

 

He smiles. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. What they end up talking about is a blur, all he does know is that he had a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s your name?”

“I’m James! Not Philip!”

 _Shock. Pain._ He isn’t letting go of his name, no way. It’s the last thing from his parents that he has. Nothing changes. Same question. Everytime, he glares at this ‘doctor’ with defiance. He was James. (shouldn’t doctors be helping people? Not doing _this_ ).

 

It goes on for hours. At some point the pain seems to dull slightly. _Slightly_.

“What’s your name?”

“P-philip.”

 

*

 

It’s another week before he can meet the other boys. Sure enough, he sees Keith right away. Philip is quite proud of his ability to find his friends so quickly. He walks right over without even thinking.

 

“Keith!” Philip shouts as he runs over, he’s overjoyed to find his friend alright.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Keith yells back, on guard. He has no idea what he said wrong, since it was the other boy’s name right? _Right_?

 

“O-oh.”

A beat.

 

“I’m Philip, and you are?”

 

“Atlas.” The name is spit out, fire coating the word. Philip turns around, never mind, it seems like ‘Keith’ has completely forgotten him. Whatever, it’s not like they were friends in the first place.

 

*

 

Turns out all the boys have class together, apart from whoever the ‘elites’ are. Not like he cares at all. Everyone in his class are considered smart or something, not that Philip minds. It’s nice really. Everyday is the same, math, history, and even literature. Thing is, they spend hours every week doing ‘problem solving’ activities.

 

He’s the best in the class. His parents would be proud of him Philip thinks.

 

Whenever they’re in the class. Philip tries to stay away from Atlas, tries being the key word here. It doesn’t work. Thing is, the two of them share a single dorm. Working on homework is another factor, Atlas is one of the best in the class as well, as much as Philip doesn’t want to admit it. He’s the first one to finish it, yet Atlas isn’t far behind. Together, no problem could be unsolvable.

 

* * *

 

 

Night times in the compound were Atlas’ favourite time. Sometime during that time, they become friends with a kid called ‘Houdini’. He’s from Cuba from what he’s told Philip. A real chatterbox if he could be frank. Thing is, Atlas _louthes_ Houdini. As for the reason, he has no idea. All they do is argue around-which is always a miracle as to them being caught in the dead of the night.

 

“I’m just saying! This place isn’t good, like look at what these ‘doctors’ have done--” Houdini cries out, raising hands for an extra flourish.

 

“Some of us are trying to sleep you know?” another boy appears, right, they share this dorm with others. Houdini automatically stops from the appearance. Thing is, Philip doesn’t know this kid, not at all. The boy looks older than all of them, probably Japanese.

 

“Who are you?” he finds himself asking.

 

“Noah. And you guys are?” the boy tells him. Atlas’ eyes look at the boy with eyes the size of saucers. There’s a wave of anger, frustration, sadness washes over Philip. It’s nothing, he reminds himself.

 

“I’m Atlas.”

 

“Houdini, hi Noah!”

 

“Philip. Nice to meet you Noah.”

 

A mouth passes before Houdini tells them that he’s an ‘Elite’. It feels like a slap to the face, though it doesn’t change how they think of him. After all, maybe Philip can find out something about these ‘Trials’ that the teachers keep mentioning. Thing is, neither he nor Atlas are close to Houdini. Noah though, _Noah_ has gotten close. At around midnight, Houdini manages to find the dorm just to talk to Noah.

 

*

 

Before they know it, a year has passed. The four of them have basically become a unit. Thing is, Atlas wants to try to get out of this place. Philip finds himself disagreeing, it never worked so why should it now?

 

“It’s not going to work!” he tries to reason. There’s those crazy people outside of these walls, too many things to worry about if they were ever going to get out of this place.

 

“We have to _try_! Philip, don’t you see? This could be a perfect opportunity!” Atlas shouts in response, frustrated. His knuckles are white.

 

“Then _what?_ ”

 

“What you mean?!”

 

“What happens after you get outside? Altas, you have this through! We don’t have parents to go to, we don’t have anywhere to go to!”

 

“I’ll find them.”

He feels bitterness rising in his voice. _Parents_ , yeah right.

 

“The same ones who tossed us on those trains? Keith, they don’t _care_ about us.”

There’s a blaze of heat. Pain. Atlas-no, _Keith_ \- punched him in face, for saying something logical. What. The. Heck. He turns away, cupping his bruised cheek. Still, he hears what Altas mutters before going to his top bunk.

“I hate you _James_.”

Philip tries to act as though the words don’t cut into him. It’s fine. Not like he needed Atlas to be there for him anyways. He can stand on his own.

 

*

 

Atlas does get caught. Philip isn’t surprised, seriously, anyone from a mile away could see the holes in the plan. They don’t talk much after. He pours himself into the coursework, ignoring the others. Noah still waits for Houdini to come every night. Whatever.

 

The guilt for saying _those_ words bite at him every night. He knows he should apologize. Everyday he finds himself thinking that ‘I can do it later. I’m not ready.’

 

Philip and Atlas drift apart.

 

*

 

It’s the day he’s being inserted into the Maze Trials. Philip finds himself jittering, there’s no way he’s ready. No matter how many exercises he’s done, Philip has no idea what he’s running into. The first group had been sent in a month in. It had broken Houdini’s heart, mostly since Noah was part of the group. On his way to room 101, he runs into Atlas. Philip pushes the guilt to the forefront, better now than never. It’s been years since they’ve last talked.

“Hey Atlas.” he says tentatively. There was no way his ex friend was going to care. WICKED was sending him straight to his death, even if he knew nothing about the Trials.

 

“Hi Philip.”

 

“So, this is our last meeting. How wonderful.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

Words tumble out of his mouth. _He_ has to get his apology out of the way. Great job Philip. It does not go well.

 

“Yeah, so uh. So you remember what happened when we were ten? About that.”

 

“And?”

 

Atlas rolls his eyes, turning away. He grabs for the boy’s arm, stopping him. It’s now or never.

 

“I-I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. For what I said. That night. It was out of turn.” _Smooth Philip_. What he doesn’t expect for Atlas to hug him. Since, didn’t Atlas hate him?

 

“It’s fine. I forgive you.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Philip, it’s fine. And I’m sorry about the punch.”

 

From the corner he spots a doctor coming. Philip let’s go of Atlas, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“I-it’s fine.”

Just as he’s about to be dragged away from Atlas, he hears the boy say something. He can just barely make out the words.

 

“Be careful Philip.”

 

* * *

 

 

A boy wakes up in a box, it’s darkness everywhere. There’s the sound of metal banging, it’s an elevator. _Who is I?_ He thinks, every time he tries to conjure up an image of the past, he’s met with darkness. As if right on cue, a thought hits him. _Atlas._ Nothing else, just the name Atlas. More jerking, he’s going up.

 

Minutes pass, then all of a sudden, there’s a blaze of light.

“Welcome to the Glade greenie.”

Confusion, Atlas has no idea what’s going on. He nods, though seriously, _who are these people._ A quick look around shows that there aren’t any girls in this entire place. Weird.

“Who are you people? Why am I here?” he blurts out. He _needs_ answers about this place.

“We’re your family from now on.” a boy tells him before running off to what looks like to be the gardens. Atlas is filled with confusion, the boy looks familiar, brown hair and sharp eyes.

“Sorry, Philip is a bit of a shuckface occasionally. I’m Noah.”

“O-oh. Atlas.”

 

*

The tour is the next day. He learns about the Deadheads, or really the graveyard of this place. There’s the Homestead in the west corner, the gardens in the east with the living quarters all around. Thing is, Atlas needs to choose a ‘job’ in this place. A week flies by and he still hasn’t found something he’s good at. It’s becoming a problem. Noah ends up getting him to become a ‘runner’. His first meeting with Philip is weird to say the least.

 

“Well, Atlas. Follow me.” the boy gestures. He follows behind, excited, maybe they’ll find something interesting in the maze. After all, how hard can it be to be a runner.

 

Philip leads him to a small house in the back. On the side, it simply says: ‘Map Room.’ Upon further inspection, he concludes that the entire building is made from solid concrete, the strongest room they have here. Why no one sleeps here is a mystery, seriously.

 

“Well, c’mere. You might need some runner undies.” Philip takes out some underwear, stretching them a bit and handing them over. Atlas feels heat rushing to his face, he did not expect this. “As well as a backpack.”

 

One is tossed over to him, then a few more things. Though  Atlas has to note that the knives have to be the best thing he can get his hands on, not for violence sake.  

 

*

 

Running through the maze was _not_ easy. Atlas has no idea how Philip manages to stay ahead without breaking a sweat. Good thing he catches on quick, Atlas manages to understand what to do with the vines they cut down. Looking over, Philip is scribbling something on his small notepad.

“No change. It’s the same as day 101.”

“Oh.” _Does this guy memorize maps or somethin’?_

 

The day ends with the two of them making that section’s map. Rinse and repeat.

 

The first few days as a runner is genuinely fun. He’s always paired with Philip though, he really thinks that it’s because the Keeper actually doesn’t have someone else to run with. Slowly, they begin to form a bond, even if it’s only joined together by the need to get out of this place. Whenever they’re back, Atlas is chasing after Noah, basically following the older boy more often than the dog there.

 

* * *

 

 

Philip honestly does not understand why he’s paired up with the new greenie. Atlas knows _exactly_ what to do, other than talking with the other Gladers. Thing is, a few days ago, there’s this constant tension between the two of them and it’s driving Philip up the wall. As well as the occasional touch. Hell, he’s even ‘accidentally’ held hands with Atlas before, the world was clearly out to get him.  

 

Problem is, as soon as they reach the Glade, Atlas is running off again. Clearly going to tell Noah about the so called ‘progress.’ Philip finds himself questioning his entire ‘bond’ with Atlas. Sure, they were friends to a certain degree-only if you say that business partners are friends, which he finds himself feeling rather lonely when Atlas runs off. Though he _swears_ that something is going on between Noah and Atlas with their entire ‘quality time’ thing going on. It doesn’t help that around three months in, Atlas becomes second in command.

 

It’s during one of the greenie parties when Philip decides to confront the other boy about this ‘thing’.

 

“So uh. Atlas, can I talk to you for a second?” he asks, acting as though this thing bugged him.

 

“Yeah sure. Go for it Phil.”

The words refuse to come out correctly and well, what he says is a mess.

 

“Are you with Noah or?” he asks, trying to avoid looking Atlas in the eye. Philip doesn’t want to hear this. The other boy looks at him like he’s grown a second head.

 

“No? We’re just friends. I’ve just been asking around how the Glade is run.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Noah thinks we need a second in command soon. Y’know, more people to worry about.”

 

“Right.”

It’s a growing problem, Philip finds himself nodding though Atlas’ answer about being with Noah to stop his running mind a break. Everything is fine.

 

* * *

 

 

 Atlas is really starting to hate running in the maze. The rule about ‘no one is allowed in the Maze at night’ just makes him question just _why_ this rule is in place. Each night the maze walls close so the rule might as well not exist. Long story short, he’s bored. It’s been an entire year.

 

A few things change among them, for one, he’s promoted to Second in Command, meaning that going into the Maze is off limits. It’s fine, they were going to find a way out.

 

* * *

 

 

The Creators send up a twelve year old into the Glade. Philip honestly thinks that it’s insanity. After all, why a kid? Thing is everyone quickly becomes smitten with the kid, Sam.

 

Each day goes by the exact same way. Six o’clock in the morning, wake up, say hello to Emeril before running off to the Maze. If he’s lucky, Atlas might say ‘good luck’ as he runs in for another day of mapping. Another change is how he and Atlas now share a cot area-when? Philip honestly does not remember _when_ it even happened. He simply tells himself that it’s a progression of their friendship.  

 

* * *

 

It’s Greenie day again. Noah looks around, the Box should be up by now. Looking down on his watch, it reads 11:00am, the Greenie alarm begins to blare. Another month, another new kid.

 

*

 

Houdini is _different_ from the others, still asking the three hundred questions during the Tours. Thing is, Houdini wants to become a Runner out of everything-even though it is the job has the most casualties. Thing is, Noah has an urge of protectiveness over this kid. He wants Houdini to stay _safe_.

 

* * *

 

 

Atlas has just watched everyone he has cared for be stuck in the Maze for the night.  Right, he’s the new leader. All Atlas wants is for his friends to be back. The rule of never going into the Maze at night rings in his ears. Sam comes to watch by the doors that night, occasionally looking in his direction. He might as well accept that everyone in there is dead--

 

He does the logical thing after waiting for a few hours, namely trying to climb the wall.

 

It doesn’t go very well, the Beetle Blades refuse to move at all, thus meaning he can’t go up unless he wants to lose a limb.

 

* * *

 

 

“He didn’t just see a Griever. Houdini _killed_ a Griever.” Philip tells everyone. All the Gladers just look at the new greenie, Atlas looks over at Philip giving a small nod, they’ll talk later.

 

A Gathering is called the next day. The keeper of the Builders, Leo, has something against Houdini and well, it’s becoming a problem. No one else gets to speak at all with this guy hogging all the time talking about how ‘things have gone wrong since _he_ arrived’. All Atlas wants to do is settle this matter.

“Look, all I’m saying is that this slinthead is messing things up. He’s killed a Griever. He needs a week in the Slammer, no company or anything.”

“What do you say we do, Atlas?” Emeril asks him, all the Keepers do. Atlas turns to Philip, gesturing slightly.

 

“Well, Philip, you were there with the Greenie. What do you say we do?”

A pause. Philip turns to everyone, looking back and forth before crossing his arms. “Make him the new Keeper of the Runners. Houdini’s done something none of us have ever done, I think we’re going to find the exit with his help.”

 

Chaos breaks out. It takes him five minutes of yelling to get everyone to settle down again. He’ll take the chances, Philip has never lied to him before though having Noah here would definitely make this easier to decide.

 

*

 

Houdini becomes a new Runner. Both he and Philip run off for another day in the Maze. As for Noah, the older boy is forced to go through the Changing that day. Atlas honestly wishes he can split himself into two to manage everyone. Even out in the Map Room, Atlas can hear Noah’s screaming.

 

*

 

A few days later, Atlas watches as Houdini runs over to Noah who’s finally passed the Changing. The other boy’s eyes are shining, guess they’ve found something. Sure enough, Philip runs over to him, grabbing Atlas by his hands, practically yelling directly at him.

 

“We found the exit Atlas! _We_ found the exit!”

 

“W-where is it?”

 

“Plan a Gathering, then we’ll tell everyone. Atlas, we’re home free!”

 

*

 

“There’s an invisible door near the cliff. Around a meter both ways, we should be able to get out of this place. Houdini figured it out, I say have him lead when we bolt.” Philip tells everyone. There’s a chorus of shouts and cries of happiness.

“It’s shucking time already!”

 

“Can’t believe the new greenie figured it out.”

A pause. Houdini gets up, anxious over _something_.

“We’re missing a variable. A code of some sort-- It just doesn’t add up! The exit can’t be there without some other sort of way to prevent us from leaving--”

The room automatically becomes quiet. The excitement just dies down. Atlas can’t help but find this to be comedic seeing how _this_ was going to be the meeting to get them out of this shucking place.

 

*

The  greenie clearly thinks that getting _stung_ was the correct way to get this information. Noah is beside him in a second, practically shouting for the Serum. It’s only after Houdini wakes up that they find out that he did it on purpose.

 

*

 

“What is this? Craft time?” Atlas looks at Houdini in confusion. How was copying the maps going to help them get out of this place?

“Just do it Atlas. It’s our way out.” Philip tells him. Alright whatever. Looking down, he notices how the map for section 7 day 70 was one which he had created with Philip. Memories flash by as he goes to trace the lines. No one talks to each other as everyone traces the lines, curious to what the final result will be. After all, this _was_ their last remaining supply of this wax paper, getting Emeril to let go of it was definitely something he hopes that they won’t need to go through again.

 

A few hours later, they piece back the first running day together. A giant F is in the middle of the page. He looks over at the others, everyone is speechless.

 

The rest of the day is used to find the rest of the words as the runners go back to see if there is any change. Still, Atlas doesn’t quite understand why Noah and Philip seem to believe so much in the Greenie. Looking back, he rereads the six words--their supposed ‘password’.

 

_FLOAT CATCH BLEED DEATH STIFF PUSH_

  


* * *

 

 

Philip’s going through the plan with Noah, about how they were going to get through the Grievers. Atlas looks outside, there’s no way they were going to come out completely safe. None at all. The boy’s words are flowing passed him. Turning back, he sees the Greenie getting up from the corner.

 

“Don’t we need an opening if it’s going to work?” Houdini asks, looking at Noah.

“Not anymore. Phil was talking about a ‘wedge’ of sorts.” Noah replies before studying the map again.

 

“Anyways, as I was just saying, we’re going to make a line. Grievers only move in straight lines since they can only barrell at us, meaning we have to break the lines or else everyone’s going to die.” A look around, Atlas nods. This could definitely work if they were lucky.

 

“Keep going Philip.”

 

“The idea is to charge in intervals. Split everyone into groups. There’s what? Around fifty people coming with us? So groups of five, ten people in each group. This way we can break the line and _you_ ,” Philip turns to Houdini before continuing. “Take Sam and go. Enter the passcode and we’re home free. Hopefully the Griever’s will deactivate once you punch in the code. That’s all I’ve got.”

 

“You sure about this?” Houdini asks all of them.

 

“I trust you.” Noah simply responds. The two of them leave the Homestead, going around to see final preparations. It might have been Philip’s plan but the Gladers really only listen to Noah or him.

 

*

 

The attack is planned for the next morning. Dawn or as Philip likes to call it, ‘Runner’s Hour.’ Thing is, he’s terrified of what might happen. Turning around in his cot, Atlas tries to sleep. Ideas of what might happen tomorrow rush through his mind, asking simple questions: _what if the wedge doesn’t work? What if Philip dies? What if--_

 

“Can’t sleep?” Philip asks him through the darkness. He turns around fast enough to give himself whiplash. Was he really so loud?

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, me too. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Silence. Atlas just really doesn’t _want_ to tell Philip about some of the thoughts. Just, no.

 

*

“Wanna give a pep talk, anyone?” Houdini asks everyone, Philip sighs as he pushes that one tuff of hair out of the way before deadpanning.

“Try not to die everyone. Be careful.”

 

“Well, I’m shucking inspired.” Atlas responds with a laugh. None of them were really good with words. Everyone rushes around them, charging into the Maze with shouts.

 

He takes Philip’s hands and they run. Cheering along with everyone. This was going to work.  To Hell with the Creators.

 

*

 

Amazingly, the entire plan pays off for the most part. The majority of them survive with a few scratches.

 

He watches Houdini break in front of them, guilt in his eyes as Sam falls in front of them. This… This wasn’t supposed to happen. Atlas stands there, he can’t do anything about this entire situation.

 

Stupid Creators.

 

*

It’s weird to see pizza on a table like this. There’s something wrong, Atlas can’t put his finger on it, it just _is_. Everyone is silent as they eat, Emeril is overjoyed with the food and can anyone really blame the boy? They’ve basically been stuck in Hell for two years. Cheese and flour were more luxuries, or just things they couldn’t make. Atlas pushes his paranoia to the back of his mind, it’s nothing. Looking around, he notices how Noah and Houdini are conversing on the side. He turns his energy back to the food.

 

A few minutes later, everyone’s gotten a shower, not from buckets but from actual showers. Once everyone has finished with it, the debate of top bunk bottom bunk begins. Without thinking for a moment, he hops onto the top bunk, looking down at Philip. They deserve this chance to be normal right? The two of them end up sharing.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s banging on the door, they’re back in Hell again.

 

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
